Mickey's Storybook Express
Mickey's Storybook Express is the current daytime parade at Shanghai Disneyland and runs on the longest parade route ever seen at a Disney Park. Development The parade will transport fantasy, romance, music, and merriment throughout several lands. Traveling along the longest parade route in a Disney park, the parade will be led by a whimsical locomotive. A line of themed “train cars” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each train car will feature the characters, story, and music of a favorite Disney film. All Units (2016-2018) *Opening **Goofy Goof, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale **Casey Junior with Blue Bird, Dumbo and Timothy Mouse **Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck **Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy and Bashful *Toy Story **Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and Green Army Men **Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Mr. Mike. Slinky Dog and Squeeze *Tangled **Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Pascal and Maximus **Ulf *FInding Nemo **Seagulls **Nigel with Marlin and Dory **Seagulls and Crab **Mr. Ray with Nemo, Sheldon, Tad, Pearl and Kathy *Frozen **Sven and Olaf **Elsa and Anna **Marshmallow *Mulan **Khan and Mulan *Finale **Winnie Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore **Rafiki and Timon (since May 7, 2016 until June 8, 2016) **Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (since June 9, 2016) **Genie **Marie, Stitch, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Captain Hook and Pinnochio All Units 2.0 (2018-) *Opening **Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Clarice **Goofy Goof, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Max Goof, Bonkers, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig von Drake, P.J., Pete, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Cucko Locka, Toodles and Quoodles **Casey Junior with Blue Bird, Dumbo and Timothy Mouse **Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck **Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Wander, Sylvia, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy and Bashful *Toy Story **Jessie, Bullseye, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and Green Army Men **Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Mr. Mike. Slinky Dog and Squeeze *Tangled **Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir, Attila and Shorty **Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Pascal and Maximus **Ulf *Robin Hood **Little John, Prince John, Sheriff Of Nottingham, Friar Tuck, Abigail and Amelia Gabble **Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Finding Nemo **Seagulls **Nigel with Marlin and Dory **Seagulls and Crab **Mr. Ray with Nemo, Sheldon, Tad, Pearl and Kathy *A Bugs Life **Heimclim, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Tuck & Roll **Flik, Princess Atta and Dot *The Rescuers **Orville, Bernard and Miss Bianca *American Dragon Jake Long **Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski and Rose **Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi and Haley Long *Alice Comedies **Cartoons Aninmals **Alice and Julius the Cat *Frozen **Kristoff, Sven and Olaf **Elsa and Anna **Marshmallow *Bambi **Faline, Miss Bunny & Miss Skunk **Bambi, Thumper, & Flower **Mr. Owl and Ronno *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! **Chiro and Jinmay **The Robot with Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto *Mulan **Shang, Mushu and Cri-Kee **Khan and Mulan *Zootopia **Juddy Hopps and Nick Wilde **Gaselle *Kingdom Hearts **Roxas, Xion, Axel, Ventus, Aqua and Terra **Nanime **Sora, Kairi and Riku *Finale **Winnie Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Jasmine and Simba **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia **Genie **Doug, Patty, Homer the Cat, Marie, Stitch, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Captain Hook and Pinnochio All Units: Non-Disney Edition (December, 31 2018) *Opening **Max and Tosh **Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper and Clarice **Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, Squeaks, Willie E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Lola Bunny, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max, Fifi La Fume, Gogo Dodo, Shirley McLoon, Furrball, Dizzy Devil, Sweetie Pie, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Max Goof, Bonkers, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig von Drake, P.J., Pete, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Cucko Locka, Toodles and Quoodles **Casey Junior with Blue Bird, Dumbo and Timothy Mouse **Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny **Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Wander, Sylvia, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, Finn Mertens, Jake, O.K., Dendy, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Happy, Sneezy and Bashful *DC and Marvel **Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Latern, Flash, Thor, Hulk, Spiderman, Deadpool, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Nick Fury **Superman, Batman, Iron Man and Captain American *Toy Story **Jessie, Bullseye, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and Green Army Men **Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Mr. Mike. Slinky Dog and Squeeze *Tangled **Hook Hand, Big Nose, Vladimir, Attila and Shorty **Flynn Rider, Rapunzel, Pascal and Maximus **Ulf *My Little Pony **Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie **Twilghit Sparkle and Starglith Glimmer **Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Candace *Robin Hood **Little John, Prince John, Sheriff Of Nottingham, Friar Tuck, Abigail and Amelia Gabble **Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Nickelodeon **Jimmy Neutron, Jenny Wakeman and Danny Phantom **Spongebob Squarepants and Timmy Turner *Finding Nemo **Seagulls **Nigel with Marlin and Dory **Seagulls and Crab **Mr. Ray with Nemo, Sheldon, Tad, Pearl and Kathy *A Bugs Life **Heimclim, Francis, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Tuck & Roll **Flik, Princess Atta and Dot *Cartoon Network **Dexter, Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, Dee Dee, Darwin, Cow, Chicken, Rigby, Chowder and Flapjack **Clarence, Mordecai, Gumball and Uncle Grandpa **Ed, Edd and Eddy *The Rescuers **Orville, Bernard and Miss Bianca *American Dragon Jake Long **Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski and Rose **Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi and Haley Long *Alice Comedies **Cartoons Aninmals **Alice and Julius the Cat *Pokemon **Meowth, Inkay, Gourgeist, Mareanie and Mimikyu **Steenee, Noivern, Popplio, Hawlucha, Snowy and Talonflame **Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Greninja, Bunnebly and Chespin **Pikachu and Polipole **Torrancat, Dendene, Togedemaru, Turtinator, Alola Marorak, Rowlet, Luxray, Goodra and Charjabug *Frozen **Kristoff, Sven and Olaf **Elsa and Anna **Marshmallow *Digimon **Guilmon and Agunimon **Veemon, Patamon, Wormmon, Gatomon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon **Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon and Gomamon *Bambi **Faline, Miss Bunny & Miss Skunk **Bambi, Thumper, & Flower **Mr. Owl and Ronno *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! **Chiro and Jinmay **The Robot with Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto *Dragon Ball **Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, Tenshinhan, Chiatzu, Oolong, Chichi, Bulma, Videl, Hercules, Videl and Majin Boo **Shenlong with Goku *Mulan **Shang, Mushu and Cri-Kee **Khan and Mulan *Zootopia **Juddy Hopps and Nick Wilde **Gaselle *Kingdom Hearts **Roxas, Xion, Axel, Ventus, Aqua and Terra **Nanime **Sora, Kairi and Riku *Finale **Winnie Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Jasmine and Simba **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia **Genie **Doug, Patty, Homer the Cat, Marie, Stitch, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Captain Hook and Pinnochio